


Business Trip

by Plueschmors



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plueschmors/pseuds/Plueschmors
Summary: Oliver goes on a business trip with Robert to MIT and meets Felicity.
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Kudos: 46





	Business Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Disclimer: I don't own Arrow.
> 
> I've written this story in 2017 and already posted it on fanfiction.net. I just give it a try here. Enjoy it.

_Every step she takes towards the office is marked by the sound of her heals on the ground. When she is finally there, she lays down a file on the desk, before she looks at a picture of him together with his father."You're cute. Too bad you're dead." She tells the picture and thinks about the day they have spend together three years ago._

xxx

Oliver's alarm clock showed 8 AM when it started blurring. He couldn't remember setting it on, actually he hadn't used it for a while. So he switched off the alarm and turned around, but before he could fall asleep again his mobile phone started to ring. Grumpily he grabbed it from the night stand and took the call.

"Hello."  
"Morning Oliver, it's your dad. Please come down and join me for breakfast."  
"Too early."  
"It's not a request, it's a fact. I expect you down here in 15 minutes."

Without another word the connection died. Although he had been to a party the other night and only been sleeping for three hours, he got up, took a quick shower and got dressed. Traces of the short night were still visible on his face, when he entered the dining room. Robert was already sitting on his place at the far end of the table.

"Hey Dad," Oliver said, while he was taking a seat at the right hand side of his father.  
"Morning Oliver." A servant poured coffee into their cups. Then they prepared their breakfast before Robert spoke again. "The party yesterday seems to have been well."  
"Yeah, there's a new club in town." He took a bite, quickly shewed and swallowed it. "Tommy and I checked it out. It was a random night." A pride grin was plastered all over his face. Laurel was out of town at law school and he was all by himself in Starling City. Last nights hit named Abby or maybe Amber, the first letter was definitely an A. Short skirt, fitted short top and high heels were her tools, his were expansive champagne and a prominent family name. The A girl had given Oliver everything he wanted and he was sure she enjoyed herself too. His thoughts were still by last night when his father started talking again.  
"Tomorrow I'm going to Cambridge, there's a meeting with fellowship owners of MIT. During the last two years you've run out of every college, so your mother and I decided you'll start working at Queen Consolidated. You will accompany me at this trip. My assistant will send you the schedule." For a moment Oliver looked at his father in disbelieve, before he objected.  
"Sorry Dad, I don't have time for this. Laurel will be back in town tonight and she's only here for two days. I have to meet her, haven't seen her for a month."  
"I don't care if Laurel is in town and you really don't care either. You just want to have fun with her instead of the other girls you have met while she was gone. I don't discuss this with you." Robert took a sip of his coffee.  
"But..."  
"No more buts, Oliver. It's decided. You will work for our company and you will start tomorrow." The conversation was finished when his father got up. "See you tomorrow son."  
"Okay."

Oliver stayed at the table, finished his coffee and his breakfast. While he sat there he mulled over Robert's words. His father had been right, he didn't care much about Laurel, but he had no intend to work for his father, to work after all. Instead he just wanted to live his life which his father provided him the money for. Because of that he had no options and would go to Cambridge the next day.

After breakfast he returned to his room and checked his e-mails. Most of them got deleted immediately, he only read one.

Dear Mr Queen,  
the schedule for Cambridge:  
8 AM flight (please send me an address where and when the car shall pick you up)  
3 PM tour MIT with Felicity Smoak (top ten student computer science, fellow ship owner)  
7 PM formal dinner with all fellowship owners as well as teaching staff  
11 PM flight back to Starling City  
A list of all fellowship owners as well as further information are attached.  
Elizabeth Night  
Executive assistant CEO Robert Queen

After he had read the e-mail he packed a bag for the night with Laurel and for the next day. The attached files didn't got a closer look. His plan for the day was sleeping, which he got back to immediately. Later he would meet his girlfriend who already had send him her arrival time. Today Oliver didn't have to spend money on champagne to get lucky, today it would be free.

xxx

The next morning the town car picked him up at the house of family Lance. His father was already sitting in the fond, when he entered the car. After the greetings Oliver didn't talk to Robert, because he wasn't in the mood for conversation, so he looked out of the window until his father broke the silence.

"Todays meetings will be important for the company. It's about possible future employees. We want to get them interested in us. I'll have a meeting with the dean during the afternoon, so you're going to take the tour over the campus with that fellowship owner on your own. You will represent the company. I expect you to behave and I expect you to be on call the complete day." He didn't reply anything to Robert's words. There was nothing to say. Instead he turned his gaze again at the city but couldn't keep it there for long because his father continued his speech. "You know, some day you will be the CEO of Queen Consolidated. When it's time for that you shall be prepared. I know you aren't interested in studying, you made that clear. But you won't be the son of Robert and Moira Queen forever, there will be the day, when you have to be Oliver Queen. And I don't mean the one from the tabloid, I mean the one you haven't really shown yet."  
The words wandered through Oliver's mind for a moment, but it didn't take long until he put them aside as everything else. He had no intend to think about his legacy.  
"Dad, there is plenty of time to learn from you. Don't rush things." After a short pause he continued. "But I'll give my best today, although I'm not quite sure how I can help."  
"You're the same age as the students and I hope you'll connect to them. I believe in you and some day you'll have to believe in yourself too."

They fell silent again and arrived a few minutes later at the airport. After exiting the car and entering the company jet, they walked to their seats which lay opposite of each other. A present laid on Oliver's. He gave his father a surprised look before opening it. It was a brown leather briefcase. After he had thanked Robert, he gave the content a quick look. It held some exclusive writing material as well as the dossier he already received with the e-mail. But instead of reading it he turned around and fell asleep.

The buckle up bing woke him up, when the plane started landing. Because of that he gave the dossier only a quick look. Oliver didn't manage to remember much but he was convinced he was perfect in every way and didn't need it to get through the day. His name, his smile and his look had opened him every door so far.

A town car brought them from the airport to the main Building of MIT. They entered it together and headed to the office of the dean. While Robert was guided to his appointment, Oliver followed the secretary out of the building again. At another exit a girl was waiting for them.

"Mr Queen may I introduce you to Ms Smoak. She's studying computer sciences, it's her second year at MIT. She will show you around." The secretary left after that.  
"Hi, Feli… Felicia. Ms Smoak?" As much as he tried, he couldn't remember her first name which he had read earlier. But he gave her his best smile and stretched his hand towards her, although he had already noticed her reluctant look.  
"Actually it's Felicity, Felicity Smoak. Maybe you should do better homework before you start speaking." She stopped abruptly. "And I guess, I shouldn't be too honest because you're the son of the men who pays my study so I'm stopping right now. 'Hi' would be more properly." She grabbed the hand he was offering her.  
"Nice to meet you, Felicity." He ignored her comment while he looked her over. Normally she wouldn't get his attention but he had to admit that the black jeans and the black top together with her long open hair suited her.  
"You too, Oliver. I should say although I'm not believing it. I guess." When her hand flew up to her mouth he couldn't suppress a smirk but he said nothing. So she started speaking again. "There are many course of studies at MIT..." Felicity stopped her speech, which she should tell him, instead she studied his face. "You seem to be as much interested in this place as I'm in showing you around. How do you think about skipping the tour and getting a coffee? Tonight I'll tell your father that you made a good impress and you'll tell him that I'm a good fellowship owner. We both would win. I could do some work and you could do… whatever. You don't have to stay with me the whole time, maybe you are more into the normal Oliver Queen fun which you won't get from me."  
For a moment Oliver was speechless, he liked her way of thinking. Both would benefit from her suggest. Instead of him she had done her homework and knew who he was and how he usually acted. This could be fun too even if it wasn't the ultimate fun. Besides nothing was definitely until it was over.  
"Good idea, but what if I actually want to spend some time with you." A few seconds passed before Felicity answered.  
"I really mean coffee for you and work for me. Don't picture anything else in your mind. Let's go." With that she started walking and didn't wait for a response of him.

It didn't take them long until the coffee shop got into view. There was an empty table outside, which Oliver occupied while she went inside to get coffee and muffins for both of them. When Felicity returned, she placed the refreshments on the table and took the seat opposite of him. Then she handed him a brochure of MIT and recommended to read it before she opened her laptop to begin her work. While she was engrossed in it, he had a closer second look at her. In some way he admired her engagement in her studies, his parents would love if he was partly like her. But her studies didn't interested him as much as she did, there was something special about her which he couldn't name. Maybe she wasn't his type at the first sight, but at the second she could be.

Instead of keeping his promise to his father to do something for the company he was sitting in a coffee shop and admired a girl. Oliver was sure that Robert wouldn't be fond of it, if he ever got to know. But they had a deal, so there was nothing to worry about. Still he took a look at the brochure, which was really boring, it was a nerd school and he had never liked nerds. They had only been handy when he copied the homework from them. Afterwards he gave the dossier in his briefcase a closer look and got some more information about his opponent, she didn't only have the look she had the brain too.

"Why computer science?" Oliver asked, because now he was finally interested.  
"Why skipping out of four colleges?" Felicity countered with another question.  
"Because I'm not made for studying. Your turn."  
"I'm good at it, really good at computers." Again she started to type something into her laptop.  
"So good that you don't have time to talk?" Instead of an answer she typed for a minute before she turned her work towards him.  
"Actually I could delete this incident of peeing on a cop from your crime record." For the first time she grinned at him while he was fascinated of her skills, then he watched her closing the window.  
"Now I know, why our company gave you a fellowship." His best smile was plastered all over his face.  
"As far as I know it's still the company of your father. Actually since when are you working? When I looked you up on the internet, you were famous for partying not working." Again her hand went to her mouth. "Sorry."  
"So you looked me up. Found something interesting, beside of that?"  
Her gaze went towards him over the top of her laptop, which he met, before she looked at the monitor again and shook her head.  
"Still got work to do and you... do your thing."  
"I've got you. What was it? Probably the topless pictures from last summer." A bright, proud smile was all over his face because he knew the effect of his topless body.  
"Maybe..." Felicity started. "We should go, it's time to get ready for that stup… for the nice evening ahead of us."  
Oliver could understand her completely, he wasn't much into the formal part of the day either. So he gave her another smile while he imagined a complete different activity together with her for the evening.  
"You're probably right." He let her off the hook, before they finally got up and walked back to the main building where they separated.

xxx

The dinner was taking place in a small restaurant. Queen Consolidated had occupied it for the event. Robert sat at the top of the table, the teaching staff gathered around him while Oliver sat among the students at the other end. Besides of Felicity there was only one other girl who matched the cliche of a nerd while Felicity in her clothes from the afternoon wasn't dressed properly for the occasion. In some way he liked her appearance and the statement she maid.

There was no chance for him to talk to her during dinner because she was too far away. Instead he tried to talk to the other students like his father had asked him to, but now he was sure he was no help. They talked about computer science, biology, chemistry and so one. It was obvious that he couldn't follow them at all. Because of that he only listened the conversation with interest and put an "Okay" or "Yeah well" if necessary. While Felicity although she didn't fit from the outside took part in the conversation and sometimes even led it. Oliver looked at her every now and then, sometimes their gazes met. When the formal dinner had ended, he went over to her.

"You're a nerd." He exclaimed to her.  
"That's how you see me, because you have no idea about IT." Her skin color changed slightly. "Sorry. Again."  
"No need to apologize. I like direct girls, who have an opinion and I like nerds when they look like you." A smirk showed on his face.  
"You like girls, that's for sure." With big eyes she looked at him, before she grinned. "I won't talk to you ever again, I promise." Immediately she fell silent while her fellow students were looking at her awkwardly. "I don't know what it is that makes me babble. I do it all the time and mostly inappropriate stuff. And I'm talking again to you although I don't want to." She smiled at him.  
"Maybe it's because you're overwhelmed by meeting me today."  
"You're probably right. I wasn't able to do my work today because of your presence. I couldn't form on straight line of code in my mind." Although she meant it ironically, the color of her skin became slightly red. Before Oliver answered a chuckle escaped his throat.  
"We made quite an audience with our little talk." His gaze wandered over the other students before he turned his attention back at Felicity. The moment she realized what he meant, she stood up abruptly.  
"Gotta go now. It's been nice to meet you." Instantly she went towards the end of the table, where Robert was still sitting deep into conversation. She tapped on his shoulder. "Thanks for the invitation Mr Queen and thanks for the fellowship. Without you I would probably be a waitress in Vegas. Have a nice evening. Good bye."  
"Well. Good bye."

Then she left the restaurant. For a moment Oliver was stunned and watched her leaving before he recalled the day and got up himself. An idea was forming in his mind. Without a word to his father he left the restaurant too and went towards the car. He entered it and told the driver where he should go. Only moments later it came to a halt. When the driver opened the door, he could already see her body. Then Felicity bend down and looked inside the car.

"You didn't keep your promise, Felicity." A confused look was on her face, but she didn't say anything. "My father doesn't know how great I am, because you haven't told him."  
"Sorry, I forgot it... completely. But I guess he already knows, 'cause you're..." Felicity stopped abruptly while he grinned at her.  
"I see. You can't think straight when I'm near you. That's a problem we have to solve. Maybe discuss it properly while I give you a lift home?" His grin got bigger with every word he said.  
"Actually a lift would be great." While she got into his car and sat down at his side, she told the driver her address and then turned again towards him. "To be clear. I'm not like the girls you're used to. I know how to keep my panties on."  
"Well, they don't have to be down at all." Oliver couldn't stop grinning.  
"That's not what I've meant." But she smirked at him in return.  
"I know, but I really would like to see them and I don't care if they're up or down."  
"No surprise." Felicity stopped for a moment. "You will get a good night kiss for the ride."  
"That seems to be a deal. No, it's not. I should tell you the conditions, Dad would do that. Well I'm trying to negotiate. I'll bring you to the door and get that kiss there."  
"No door!"  
"But then I could get inside… I mean, inside your room. That would be okay for me too." A wide confident smile showed on his face.  
"Nope, so definitely no walking to the door, but I'll stick to the kiss." Both smiled about their chat and fell silent until the car stopped and Felicity turned towards him. "Well then. Thanks for the ride. Get back well." The driver opened the door.  
"This isn't the end you talked about." Oliver grabbed her hand. "You didn't really think I'll let you go this easy."  
"Nope, but it was worth a try." Felicity closed the door again. "But you should go back soon, they'll probably already miss the one and only Oliver Queen."  
"Will you miss me, when I'm gone? You said I'm the one and only." While he waited for a reply, he moved further towards her and purposely brushed her thigh. Immediately Oliver felt a slight tremble going through her leg. She didn't reply immediately, he nearly could hear her brain searching for a response. But all he got was a shrug, as if she didn't want to say something wrong.  
"I've expected something else." Felicity finally confessed.

Then she stretched towards him. When her head was about an inch away from his cheek he turned his head around so her lips met his instead of the cheek. A surprised look appeared on her face while she pulled back her head. But he didn't let her go easily, followed her movement and pressed his lips on hers again. Oliver expected another retreat instead Felicity moved towards him again and returned his kiss, even deepened it while she laid her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her. The ringing of his mobile phone interrupted them. He pulled it out of his pocket and throw a look at the display, then he sighed.

"I gotta take that call." He excused towards her before he picked up. "Hey Dad."  
"Oliver, I hope you're done enjoying that dark haired girl and come back straightaway to the restaurant. The jet is starting in 30 minutes while my son and the car are missing."  
"Come on Dad, not yet." An apologetic smile appeared on his face.  
"I said: Straightaway!"

The line went dead without another word and he put the phone back into his pocket, before he looked at Felicity again.

"That was your father." Felicity stated.  
"Yeah. I've to go back."  
"It wasn't hard to get that." After a few seconds she smiled at him. "I told you, that you would be missed. So... no panties for you today." She referred to their earlier chat but this time she didn't blush which Oliver noticed immediately.  
"I would've love to get to know them, but I can just wish you a good night. Maybe we'll see each other at Queen Consolidated some day. Or you can contact me. Let me give you my number."  
Instead of another word she bended towards him. Her farewell kiss landed deliberately on his lips this time before she left the car. Outside she turned around to look at him again.  
"I already know how to contact you, so maybe I will do that, maybe not. Have a good night, Oliver Queen."  
"You too, Felicity. Felicity Smoak. A name I'll remember for the rest of my life." After a last smile at him she walked away while the driver closed the door and drove Oliver back to the restaurant.

xxx

Father and son were sitting in the company jet again. They hadn't spoken a word yet. While Oliver was still thinking about that IT girl, he was sure is father was angry at him. He couldn't care less at the moment and tried to fall asleep but Robert didn't let that happen.

"I asked you to help me out, instead you bailed out of the task because of a girl. I'm expecting more of you, but maybe I've expected too much."  
"Sorry, Dad. Felicity is not any girl, she..."  
"Stop it, Oliver. You choose to go after a girl instead of working for Queen Consolidated. Your live can't be about girls and fun forever."  
There was nothing he could tell his father which would help him, so he said nothing at all.  
"Next week I'm going on a business trip to China and you'll accompany me again. We've to get this working and I don't see another opportunity. We'll take the Queen Gambit for the trip, maybe some time away from your usual behavior will help you to rearrange your life."

xxx

_Five years later she sits in her cubicle and is working on saving some data when somebody is clearing his throat. Then a male voice addresses her. "Felicity Smoak?" She turns around and looks at him with big eyes. Although she had heard the news about his return, she hasn't seen him until that moment. "Hi. I'm Oliver Queen."_

__

_"Of course, I know who you are. We've met before. Well, I looked different back then." Although his look had changed over the past years too, his smile hadn't changed at all. Felicity would recognize it among thousand of individuals._

__

__

_"I remember you, too. I told you, I will never forget your name."_

__


End file.
